1. Field
This application relates generally to personal area networks (PANs), and more specifically to a ZigBee coordinator configured to save power.
2. Background
A personal area network (PAN) is a communication network among multiple computing devices close to one's person. In a typical PAN, a coordinator forms the root of the network tree. The coordinator connects to one or more devices. Accordingly, a coordinator may communicate with one or more devices. However, in a typical PAN, the coordinator always remains on as it is the root of the network tree. Remaining on requires the coordinator to continuously use power. Thus, a need exists for a coordinator that can reduce power use.